The present disclosure relates to testing system and processes, and more particularly to evaluating a change to a production system or process thereof.
In an increasingly complex and specialized world, human expertise about diverse subjects spanning scientific, economic, social, and political issues plays an important role in the functioning of organizations. In this context, Information Technology (IT) tools have become indispensable to many organizations that rely on human experts' ability to identify and synthesize diverse factors, form judgments, evaluate alternatives, and make decisions.
The variability and volatility of IT services makes it difficult to predict the value of a change in a system or process, whether prior to deployment or once deployed in a production environment. Piloting or direct experimentation is used for introducing operational innovations into a service delivery process or method. Well-designed piloting can reduce the effect of interpretive lenses through which the service business views the change. Piloting enables a business to determine how an operational change performs in the production environment and aids in assessment of the change's potential benefit.